


Sweet

by katiebour



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Breastfeeding Fetish, F/M, Fluff, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebour/pseuds/katiebour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the k!meme looking for fills on adult nursing. I wasn't sure at first, but the more I read the more it sounded like a very sweet and intimate experience for two people to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

The moon shone brightly over the tiny Ferelden farm, the air warm and quiet, the three occupants of the tiny house quietly asleep- for the most part.

Kit shifted uncomfortably in the bed, letting out a sigh of frustration.

“Love?” The sleepy voice behind her preceded the warm arm that slipped around her, pulling her close.

“It’s nothing,” she said quietly. “Go back to sleep.”

Anders shifted behind her. “You’ve been tossing and turning all night,” he replied, sounding more alert by the moment.

She sighed. “It’s just- Clara’s already asleep, but- I’m still full, and it aches,” she said, bringing one of his hands up to cup her breast.

“Ah,” he said neutrally, rubbing his hand soothingly over her breast.

“Ah?” Kit replied, feeling slightly irked. “Isn’t there some sort of... healer thing you can do?”

She felt him shake with faint laughter behind her. “I’m all out of ‘healer thing,’ I’m afraid,” he snickered.

“Fine,” she said crossly, “then _you_ can get up with Clara in three hours when she wakes- I’m exhausted.”

“My poor sweetheart,” he said, teasingly, “come here.” A warm hand pulled her over to face him, his pale skin shining in the moonlight. Kit felt some of her irritation ease just looking at him- her Anders, her companion in their exile, her lover, her friend, the father of her babe.

She sighed, gustily. “It’s not your fault- it’s just that I always seem to have too much milk. It’s been six months- aren’t these things supposed to even out?”

He stroked a hand over her flank, pale skin contrasting with her own dark coloring. “Every woman is different, love,” he said pragmatically. “Better to have an abundance of milk than a lack, for Clara’s sake?”

“That’s _so_ very comforting, sweetheart, except for the fact that I’d rather be _sleeping_ ,” she groused.

He licked his lips. “I could- help, if you like,” he said, moving closer until his head was next to her breast, tongue darting out to lap at a nipple.

Kit looked at him in surprise. “You want to-“ she trailed off when he captured her breast in his mouth, not a teasing lick or nibble but rather taking in the entire areola.

When he latched on, warm suction coupled with the press of his tongue, she couldn’t stop the moan of relief and pleasure when her breast let down, releasing milk into his mouth.

Anders hummed with pleased response, and Kit looked down to see his throat working as he swallowed, eyes on hers as he continued to suckle her, the faint press of his teeth, the action of his tongue, the suction releasing milk and the unwelcome feeling of fullness.

“Oh, _Maker_ , Anders,” she whispered, threading a hand in his red-gold hair, the familiar contractions below and the relief paired with a surprising surge of desire to see him at her breast in such an unexpected way.

She smoothed her hand over the rough stubble of his cheek as he continued to suck, love welling up in her for him. They’d been through so much together- the flight from Kirkwall, taking ship to Ferelden, the coin she’d managed to scavenge from the mansion enough to purchase the little farm in Bann Ferrenly’s lands.

The Bann had remembered Anders, the man’s gratitude still in full-force from when Anders had pulled the man from the river where he’d been dumped and left for dead, the quick application of pressure to the chest, resuscitation techniques and healing magic saving the Bann from what had very nearly been a successful assassination attempt.

He’d been more than happy to sell them the deed to the deserted farm, miles from the nearest town, and they knew they could count on his discretion.

When Kit had found she was, shockingly, with child, they’d been ecstatic, a second family easing the loss of Carver and her parents. They’d sent a heavily coded message to Varric with their very, very general location and the news, and five months later had been overwhelmed to receive a series of packages forwarded by the Bann, including the wooden cradle that had sat in the basement of the Amell mansion.

Nearly a year later, and their small garden and fields were thriving, Anders patiently teaching her the farm work, how to care for livestock, skills he’d admitted with a laugh that he’d never expected to need again.

Their beautiful daughter had his red-gold hair and her golden eyes- that, along with a disposition that reminded Kit fondly of Bethany, quickly earned her the nickname “Sunshine” from her adoring father.

“I love you,” she whispered as he soothed away her pain, releasing her and licking a stray bit of milk off his lips. “So sweet,” he said softly, before shifting her closer and pulling the other breast in his mouth.

After he’d had his fill and assuaged her discomfort, he pulled her close, and as she fell asleep, he whispered back, “I love you too, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those who're interested, I found these links regarding the practice:
> 
> http://www.landmilkhoney.com/nurscouples.htm  
> http://www.landmilkhoney.com/sexandlact.htm  
> http://www.landmilkhoney.com/husbtaste.htm
> 
> Sweet stuff ;)


End file.
